<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Choke Me by Riverdale_Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843044">Choke Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverdale_Anonymous/pseuds/Riverdale_Anonymous'>Riverdale_Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Sex, Smut, Varchie Centric - Freeform, varchie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:47:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverdale_Anonymous/pseuds/Riverdale_Anonymous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1x10 missing scene.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Choke Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Veronica gets Archie off the couch and to his bed, she half expects them to just make out for hours. The other half of her wants to fuck him so hard he comes a hundred times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gets him on his back. Clothes don’t take long to come off and before she knows it Veronica has her pussy filled with his big cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knows they should think about a rubber but she’s to far gone to care about protection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Veronica imagined Archie on his back, his cock deep inside her, she hadn't expected him to be so vocal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>God knows who from the party is still in the house but whoever was, definitely would know what they were doing in his small bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck it feels so good.” Archie moans. Archie grabs Veronica’s curved hips and pulls her down on his dick. She chucks her head back. Archie’s tip touches her g-spot and she shakes with a new kind of pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does my cock feel so good in your tight cunt?” He growls like a werewolf in heat. “Am I going to make you come so hard?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Archie, you feel amazing but please shut up.” Veronica grumbles. She didn’t like dirty talk. She just wanted him to make her come so she could sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bends over to kiss his lips. Veronica rides his cock harder and pulls many more moans and grunts from his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Choke me.” He demands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veronica finds him very full on. They hardly know each other and she wants him to do that to her? She ignores him and focuses on getting them both to come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Veronica please!” He shouts. Whoever hasn’t heard what they were doing sure did now. “Choke me please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wants him to shut up so Veronica wraps her hand around his neck and squeezes tight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Archie rolls his eyes back into his head. His body goes rigid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veronica uses her free hand to rub her clit so she can come with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They come together. Veronica moves her hips quickly and squeezes his throat tighter. He spurts up into her, his seed going so far inside her. Veronica comes with one hand around his throat and one pressing her clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flips off of him and lays down next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so annoying, Andrews.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>